firefandomcom-20200223-history
Service de Sécurité Incendie Laval
History Fire Stations Apparatus roster 'Caserne 1 '- 53, Boulevard des Laurentides, Pont-Viau :Unité 101 - (AM-10728) - 2010 chief :Unité 102 - (CA-12084) - 2012 chief :Unité 106 - (AM-10686) - 2010 chief :Unité 110 - (AM-10674) - 2010 division chief :Unité 111 - (CA-12086) - 2012 division chief :Unité 112 - (CA-09595) - 2009 division chief :Unité 113 - (CA-10656) - 2010 division chief :Unité 114 - (CA-12085) - 2012 division chief :Unité 116 - (CA-11854) - 2011 division chief :Unité 121 - (CA-10729) - 2010 Ford Excursion operation chief :Unité 122 - (CA-09588) - 2009 Ford Explorer operation chief :Unité 124 - (CA-11852) - 2011 operation chief :Unité 126 - (AM-08510) - 2008 operation chief :Unité 131 - (CA-10656) - 2010 operation chief :Unité 136 - (CA-09597) - 2009 operation chief :Unité 143 - (CA-10655) - 2010 Dodge Caravan formation :Unité 144 - (CA-06041) - 2006 Ford F-150 formation :Unité''' 149''' - (CA-06064) - 2006 Ford E-250 formation :Unité 151 - (CA-10654) - 2010 Dodge Caravan investigator :Unité 152 - (CA-08504) - 2008 investigator :Unité 153 - (CA-06039) - 2006 investigator :Unité 154 - (CA-06040) - 2006 Ford Freestar investigator :Unité 161 - (CA-07320) - 2007 Saturn inspector :Unité 162 - (CA-07321) - 2007 Saturn inspector :Unité 166 - (AM-07380) - 2007 Toyota Corolla inspector :Unité 167 - (AM-07378) - 2007 Toyota Corolla inspector :Unité 169 - (AM-11861) - 2011 inspector :Unité 171 - (AM-11860) - 2011 inspector :Unité 172 - (AM-12067) - 2012 inspector :Unité 173 '''- (AM-07379) - 2007 Toyota Corolla inspector :Unité '''174 - (AM-12068) - 2012 Kia Rio inspector :Unité 175 - (AM-12069) - 2012 Kia Rio inspector :Unité 176 - (AM-12070) - 2012 Kia Rio inspector :Unité 177 - (AM-10747) - 2010 inspector :Unité 178 - (AM-10748) - 2010 inspector :Unité 201 - (CI-11869) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :Unité 251 - (CI-93153) - 1993 Pemfab T944G / Tibotrac pumper (1050/500) :Unité 601 - (CA-89546) - 1989 GMC Sierra / Transit dive rescue :Unité 1924 - (RE-08508) - 2008 hazmat trailer :Unité B1 - (BA-12006) - 2012 NAV 16' rescue boat :(RE-12009) - 2012 trailer 'Caserne 2' - 3000, Boulevard du Souvenir, Chomedey :Unité 202 - (CI-09603) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500/30A/30B) :Unité 252 - (CI-92929) - 1992 Pemfab T944G / Tibotrac pumper (1050/500) :Unité 402 - (CH-13104) - 2013 E-One Cyclone II ladder (-/-/137' rearmount) :Unité 502 - (CA-09577) - 2009 E-One Typhoon heavy rescue :Unité 1902 '''- (RE-05862) - 2005 Cargo Express ice rescue trailer :Unité '''B2 - (BA-05928) - 2005 14' rescue boat :(RE-97779) - 1997 trailer 'Caserne 3' - 4111, Boulevard de la Concorde Est, Saint-Vincent-de-Paul :Unité 303 - (CH-04844) - 2004 E-One Cyclone II quint (1750/500/30A/30B/75' rearmount) (SN#128207) :Unité 311 - (CH-06038) - 2006 E-One Cyclone II / Superior quint (1750/500/30A/30B/75' rearmount) (SN#? / SE 3614) :Unité 2003 - (CI-06127) - 2006 Freightliner M2-106 / Carl Thibault tanker (420/2500) :Unité B3 '- (BA-12010) - 2012 NAV 19' rescue boat :(RE-12013) - 2012 trailer 'Caserne 4 - 530, Rue Principale, Sainte-Dorothée Built 2009 :Unité 204 - (CI-04836) - 2004 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1500/500/30A/30B) (SN#128176) :Unité 254 - (CI-80119) - 1980 Scot chassis / 1993 Spartan Monarch cab / 1980 Pierreville body / 1993 Phoenix refurb pumper (1050/500) :Unité 404 - (CH-08528) - 2008 E-One Cyclone II tower (1750/300/95' rearmount) :Unité 554 - (CI-09576) - 2009 E-One Typhoon heavy rescue :Unité 1904 - (RE-01388) - 2001 pumps trailer :Unité 1914 - (RM-09578) - 2009 foam trailer :Unité B4 - (BA-93243) - 1993 Roughneck 17' rescue boat :(RE-93244) - 1993 trailer 'Caserne 5' - 6645, Rue Duranleau, Saint-François :Unité 205 - (CI-97746) - 1997 Spartan GTI / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/500/30F) :Unité 1915 '''- (RM-09579) - 2009 foam trailer :Unité '''B5 - (BA-05927) - 2005 rescue boat :(RE-93222) - 1993 trailer 'Caserne 6' - 2392, 35e Avenue, Laval-Ouest :Unité 206 - (CI-97742) - 1997 Spartan GT-One / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/500) :Unité 256 - (CI-88225) - 1988 Mack MR / Thibault pumper (1050/500) :Unité B6 - (BA-05936) - 2005 Maple Grove 20' rescue boat :(RE-05937) - 2005 trailer 'Caserne 7' - 6200, Boulevard des Laurentides, Auteuil :Unité 207 - (CI-11868) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500/30A/30B) :Unité 257 - (CI-97744) - 1997 Spartan GTI / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/500)(spare) 'Caserne 8 '- 555, Boulevard du Curé-Labelle, Sainte-Rose :Unité 141 - (CA-13128) - 2013 formation :Unité 142 - (CA-04839) - 2004 Ford Expedition formation :Unité 208 - (CI-06088) - 2006 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500/30A/30B) :Unité 258 - (CI-89560) - 1989 Mack MR688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T89-389) :Unité 408 - 1997 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/110) (on loan until new ladder truck delivery) :Unité 458 '''- (CH-02579) - 2002 E-One Cyclone II quint (1250/250/100' rearmount) (SN#125467) :Unité 1608 '- (CI-13114) - 2013 International TerraStar / Lafleur air/light unit :Unité '''1908' - (RE-06066) - 2006 Kergo Max ice rescue trailer :Unité 2008 - (CI-06128) - 2006 Freightliner M2-106 / Carl Thibault tanker (420/2500) 'Caserne 9' - 1655, Boulevard des Laurentides, Vimont :Unité 209 - (CI-09602) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :Unité''' 253''' - (CI-92930) - 1992 Pemfab T944G / Tibotrac pumper (1050/500) :Unité 259 - (CI-94383) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech pumper (1250/500) :Unité 409 - (CH-01300) - 2001 E-One Cyclone II / Superior quint (1500/200/100' rearmount) (SN#SE 2333) :Unité 509 - (CA-13117) - 2013 E-One Typhoon heavy rescue :Unité 1660 - (CA-97805) - 1997 step van rescue / air unit :Unité 1900 - (RE-03675) - 2003 trailer Assignment unknown :Unité 831 - 200? Ford E-450 / Transit mechanic? :Unité 823 - (CA01302) - 2001 Chevrolet Suburban mechanic :Unité 833 - 201? Ford F-150 mechanic? :1996 Chevrolet Van Cube / Lafleur mechanic On order *Two (2) 2017 E-One Cyclone II HM110 or Pierce Arrow XT Ascendant aerial (-/-/107' or 110' rearmount) *2016 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600+/25F) (With options of eight (8) other pumpers during the 4-5 next years) *2016 Ford F-550XL / Lafleur walk-around light rescue (To replace Unité 601) Future plans *2015 : Replacement of Unités 252, 253 and 254, New caserne 2 *2016 : Replacement of Unité 259, Acquisition of a new ladder truck *2017 : Replacement of Unité 256, Acquisition of a new ladder truck *2018 : Replacement of Unité 258, Acquisition of a new ladder truck *2019 : Replacement of Unité 251 *Unknown : New caserne 6 Retired apparatus :(AM-03669) - 2003 Chevrolet Cavalier :(AM-03670) - 2003 Chevrolet Cavalier :(AM-03671) - 2003 Chevrolet Cavalier :(CA-02545) - 2002 Ford Windstar :(CA-01371) - 2003 Chevrolet Venture :(CA-99061) - 1999 Chevrolet Venture :(CA-99082) - 1999 Chevrolet Venture :(CA-99083) - 1999 Chevrolet Venture :2002 GMC T8500 / Techno Feu / Thibault ladder (-/-/100' midmount) (ladder ex-?, loaned from Techno Feu) :(CA-94370) - 1994 International 4700 / Tibotrac heavy rescue :(AM-94POM) - 1994 service vehicle :(CI-94411) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech tower (1250/100' rearmount) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Maniwaki) :(CA-93211) - 1993 service vehicle :(BA-93221) - 1993 rescue boat :(RE-93222) - 1993 boat trailer :(BA-93231) - 1993 rescue boat :(RE-93232) - 1993 boat trailer :(BA-93234) - 1993 rescue boat :(BA-93235) - 1993 boat trailer :(BA-93243) - 1993 rescue boat :(RE-93244) - 1993 boat trailer :(CA-92907) - 1992 service truck :(CA-92908) - 1992 service truck :(AM-92994) - 1992 service vehicle :(AM-92995) - 1992 service vehicle :(AM-92996) - 1992 service vehicle :(AM-92997) - 1992 service vehicle :(AM-91731) - 1991 service vehicle :(AM-91732) - 1991 service vehicle :(AM-91745) - 1991 service vehicle :(CA-91786) - 1991 service vehicle :(CA-91787) - 1991 service vehicle :(AM-91822) - 1991 service vehicle :(AM-91823) - 1991 service vehicle :(AM-91829) - 1991 service vehicle :(AM-91831) - 1991 service vehicle :(CA-91851) - 1991 International 4700 / Tibotrac heavy rescue :(CA-90615) - 1990 International 4700 / Tibotrac heavy rescue :(AM-90689) - 1990 service vehicle :199? Ford CF8000 / Techno Feu / Thibault ladder (-/-/100' midmount) (ladder ex-Laval) :1989 GMC step van rescue :(AM-89407) - 1989 service vehicle :(CI-89444) - 1989 Mack / Thibault pumper (1050/1000) :(CA-89445) - 1989 service vehicle :(CA-89446) - 1989 service vehicle :(AM-88221) - 1988 service vehicle :(CI-86889) - 1986 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) :(AM-85636) - 1985 service vehicle :(CA-85670) - 1985 service truck :(BA-85685) - 1985 rescue boat :(RE-85691) - 1985 boat trailer :1985 International Cargostar aerial (?/?/100') :(BA-84516) - 1984 rescue boat :(RE-84517) - 1984 boat trailer :(CI-83458) - 1983 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) :(CA-83415) - 1983 rescue :(CA-83422) - 1983 canteen :(CI-81234) - 1981 International CO1950B / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) (Sold) :(BA-80164) - 1980 rescue boat :(RE-80165) - 1980 boat trailer :1979 Imperial / Pierreville pumper (1050/?) :(CI-79026) - 1979 Spartan / Thibault pumper (1050/500) :(CI-79968) - 1979 Spartan / Thibault pumper (1050/500) :1979 GMC / Fleet Auto Bodies step van rescue :(CI-77631) - 1977 Kenworth / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :(CI-76380) - 1976 Kenworth / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :1976 pumper (625/500) :1976 pumper (1050/500) :(RE-74146) - 1974 boat trailer :(BA-74148) - 1974 rescue boat :(CI-73120) - 1973 GMC / Pierreville pumper/tanker (625/1500) :1972 GMC step van rescue :(CI-72309) - 1972 Ford C / Thibault pumper (1050/500) :1972 GMC / Thibault tanker (625/1500) :1972 GMC tanker :1971 GMC T6500 / Thibault pumper (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Simon (Les Basques)) :(CI-70366) - 1970 GMC / Thibault tanker (625/1500) :1970 GMC / Thibault tanker (625/1500) :1970 Chevrolet / Fleet Auto Body step van rescue :1965 Ford C / Thibault pumper (1050/?) :1965 Mercury / Thibault pumper (840/500) :(CI-65384) - 1965 GMC / Thibault pumper (840/500) :(CI-65511) - 1965 GMC / Thibault pumper (840/500) :(CI-65512) - 1965 GMC / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' midmount) :1965 GMC / Thibault rescue :(CI-64532) - 1964 Ford C850 / Thibault quint (625/500/65') :1964 Mercury / Thibault hoses transporter :1963 Thibault pumper (840/500) :(CI-63516) - 1963 Thibault AWIT aerial (-/-/100' midmount) (SN#13622) (Chassis sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Beaumont) :(CI-63520) - 1963 Thibault AWIT aerial (-/-/100' midmount) :1962 King-Seagrave 800-KB pumper (840/?) (SN#N-550) :1962 GMC / King-Seagrave pumper (625/?) :1959 Thibault pumper (840/?) :1959 GMC / Thibault pumper (625/?) :1959 GMC / Thibault pumper (625/?) :1956 International R196 / King pumper (SN#5601) :(CI-32340) - 1932 Bickle-Seagrave pumper (420/?) :Chevrolet Venture :International step van air unit External links Département de sécurité incendie de Laval Station map Laval Laval Laval Laval Laval Laval Laval Laval Laval Laval Laval